


Estimada Natasha

by mrspadfoot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadfoot/pseuds/mrspadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Després d'una missió que va anar malament, Natasha es queda en coma i Clint li escriu cartes; espero que ella em pugui sentir. "Estimada Natasha..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estimada Natasha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear Natasha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35313) by javct. 



> NO ÉS UNA FF MEVA, ÉS UNA TRADUCCIÓ DE "Dear Natasha" DE javct

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
 _Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **[1]**_

* * *

_Dearest Natasha_  
Autumn's arrived  
Let me just hold your hand tonight.  
Dearest Natasha  
Open your eyes  
Give me a chance to say  
I love you and goodbye **[2]**

* * *

**4 d’agost de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

He pensat molt en tu i en què has fet per a merèixer això. Però no hi ha manera, no has fet res perquè et passi el que t’ha passat. No és just, i, malgrat això, aquí estem : tu, en coma, connectada a unes màquines que et mantenen viva i jo, a la sala d’estar escrivint-te una carta. Pel que fa a la carta, sé que no em podries sentir si et parlés, així que he decidit que, en lloc de parlar-te, t’escriuria una carta. Com a les pel·lícules, eh, Romanoff? Així que allà anem, t’escriuré una carta cada fins que et despertis.

**5 d’agost de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Encara no t’has despertat i les teves constants no han canviat. Per descomptat, tu ja ho saps, això, però sentia la necessitat de dir-t’ho.

Et trobe a faltar, Tasha. Et trobe moltíssim a faltar. No només trobe a faltar quan eres prop meu, sinó la forma com actuaves quan pensaves que ningú no et mirava; trobe a faltar la manera en què llepaves la superfície del cafè abans de fer res més. Sincerament, podria fer una llista de tot allò que trobe a faltar de tu però, com tu mateixa diries: “no serveix de res, Barton, no et puc sentir de totes maneres”. Està malament que pugui sentir la teva veu aguda i molesta quan escric això? Ah, a la merda si és així. Simplement torna amb mi algun dia, Natasha, no m’importa si és en un dia o en mil dies, simplement, torna amb mi.

**20 d’agost de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Acabo de tornar de la meva primera missió sense tu. De tots els llocs, havia de ser a Budapest! Plovia quan hi he anat i, saps quina és la primera cosa que he notat quan ha parat de ploure? L’olor de terra mullada, el teu aroma preferit. Plovia la primera vegada que et vaig besar. Ho recordes? Segur que sí. Estàvem discutint per alguna cosa, no recordo per què, tot el que recordo era que et vaig besar aquella nit i, per a sorpresa meva, tu em vas tornar el bes.

Saps? Encara murmuro a la nit “vine al llit, Tasha”. És com si la ment es negués a admetre que no vas a tornar a casa mai més. He utilitzat aquesta paraula una altra vegada, la paraula que tu odiaves: casa. Encara no entenc per què l’odies, Natasha; és una paraula estable, una paraula que no canviarà passi el que passi. Potser, el que odies és això, el fet que no canvia. A tu t’agrada el canvi. És per això que et vas tallar els cabells curts. Era per què mai no vas tenir una llar quan eres petita?

Mira’m, ho faràs? Ja estic divagant una altra vegada.

**30 d’agost de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Em sents? T’arriben aquestes cartes no enviades? Realment espero que ho facin. M’agradaria pensar que encara em pots veure.

Somies? Estàs somiant ara mateixa? En què somies? Aquesta és una de les coses de les quals no em parlaries. No importava quant t’insistís, tu et negaves a parlar sobre el que somniaves. Solia desitjar que somniessis en mi o, almenys, en alguna cosa feliç. Potser somniaves en portar un vestit blanc, Déu sap que jo he somiat en tu amb aquell vestit. Aleshores, somnies en el coma? Si ho fas, espere que somnies en alguna cosa bonica.

Hem tingut una nova amenaça mundial avui. Aquesta vegada és d’un mutant anomenant Erik Lensherr que vol “pau mundial”. Sempre és el mateix, no? El dolent que vol pau…

No hem vist Loki des de fa uns mesos, potser realment el vam espantar. Segurament no, però almenys, vam fer tot el que vam poder.

**10 de setembre de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

La tardor ha arribat. La tardor era la teva estació de l’any preferida, veritat? Sí, ho era. Recordo una vegada —quan érem a Austràlia (era primavera allà però continuo pensant-hi com si fos tardor)— que tu seies en un jardí. Simplement seies allà, però estaves preciosa; serena i en pau. Crec que aquella va ser l’única vegada que t’he vist sense una pistola. Semblaves normal… domèstica, quasi. Podries imaginar això? Nosaltres sent domèstics? Criant un nen, veient-lo anar a escola i coses així? Mai no vam parlar sobre tenir nens. Suposo que ho hauríem fet. Això és el que fan les parelles normals, no? Parlar del seu futur? De les seves esperances i dels seus somnis? Bé, aquest és el meu: al meu somni de futur, et veig despertant-te i casant-me amb mi. Anirem a salvar el món en el nostre temps lliure. Els matrimoni-venjador: Natasha Barton. Queda bé, no? Senyora Clint Barton.

Natasha, torna, si us plau. La casa és buida i freda sense tu, literalment, i no sé com arreglar la calefacció.

**15 de setembre de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Has pensat en la meva oferta? Ja saps, la pregunta que et vaig fer abans que te n’anessis a la nostra missió. Jo encara no l’he oblidada, pensaves que ho faria, no? Estic segur que pensaves que ja hauria trobat algú altre a aquestes alçades també, quina vergonya, Natasha! Jo, infidel? Tu encara no ets morta i jo no puc enganyar una noia que està en coma! Per qui m’has pres?

Me n’he anat del tema.

Natasha, et vaig demanar que et casessis amb mi. Una resposta no s’oblidaria. Si us plau, Tasha, tot el que et demano és una senyal de què encara ets al teu dèbil cos. Per l’amor de Déu, ja quasi no et reconec. He anat a visitar-te avui. M’escoltaves? Em veies? Em senties? Alguna cosa? El teu cos és una ombra del que solia ser, Natasha, si us plau, t’ho suplico, si us plau, torna amb mi. Donaria el que fos per tornar-te a veure només una vegada. Només vull veure’t. Només vull abraçar-te. Una vegada més. Demano massa? Simplement tocar-te una altra vegada, besar-te una altra vegada?

Ho pensaràs? Les mans m’estan tremolant mentre escric això. Les mans mai no em tremolen. Natasha, et necessito, no pots entendre com de difícil és arribar a casa, a una casa buida, i saber que no vas a venir.

**30 de setembre de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Quan surtis del coma tindràs moltes trucades perdudes meves. Telefono a la teva bústia de veu quan em sent sol. El simple so de la teva veu fa que tot s’arregli durant uns instants. Estic segur que puc recitar la teva bústia de veu de memòria ara mateixa. Ja han passat quasi dos mesos. Dos mesos des que el teu cotxe va caure d’aquell pont. Dos mesos des que et vaig besar per última vegada. Dos mesos des que et vaig tocar per última vegada. A mi em sembla més temps. No sembla que hagi passat una eternitat però definitivament sembla més que dos mesos.

            He parlat amb els metges avui, Tasha, i han dit que no esperen que et recuperes aviat. No ho entenc. No vas morir i, en canvi, et vas quedar en coma. Per què no pots simplement despertar-te? No pots desitjar alçar-te o alguna cosa així? Eres forta, Natasha, més forta que la majoria de la gent. Sé que tu pots, senzillament, alçar-te. No és tan difícil, no? No és tan difícil alçar-se, simplement alçar-se. Només obri els ulls, és només això. Si us plau, per mi, si us plau, simplement, alça’t. Encara que fos només per un moment, si us plau, només obri els ulls. Així podràs veure el que t’estàs perdent, podràs veure a tothom altra vegada i potser, només potser, et pots quedar desperta.

            Així que desperta, estimada. Per mi, simplement, desperta.

**17 d’ocutbre de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Tony i Pepper s’han casat avui. Ha sigut una bonica boda de tardor amb molts paparazzis. Hem guardat un lloc per a tu, Natasha, al costat meu, i Pepper t’ha fet dama d’honor honorífica. Tothom sap que t’hauria triat a tu per a ser dama d’honor, però tenint en compte que tu estaves… ocupada, l’agent Hill ha pres el teu lloc.

            Thor ha vingut només per un dia. Ja feia unes setmanes que no el véiem i ha vingut amb esmòquing! T’ho pots imaginar, Natasha, Thor amb esmòquing? Crec que el fet que torni a quedar amb Jane ha tingut algun efecte en ell. T’agradaria Jane; és quasi com un Bruce, però en femení (només que sense el tema “Hulk”, afortunadament). Oh, i Steve ha vingut amb la néta de Peggy, que també es diu Peggy, per la seva àvia. Simplement he pensat que devies saber que algú ha tingut un final feliç.

**31 d’octubre de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Quasi he mort avui. En realitat, t’estic escrivint això des de l’hospital. Ja veus, hem tingut una gran batalla a Londres contra Erik Lensherr i m’ha llençat des de dalt d’un edifici. Malgrat això, no he fallat cap tir, li he encertat una fletxa al cap. Ha mort i per poc l’he seguit.

He pensat en tu, Natasha. Omplies la meva ment mentre queia. No em preocupava morir o la batalla, només estava preocupat per tu. Curiós, oi?

**15 de novembre de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Felicitats. Sempre em deies que no et regalés res però no m’he pogut resistir. T’he deixat un regal al costat del llit. Pots obrir-lo quan et despertis. Confia en mi, t’encantarà.

**25 de desembre de 2012**

Estimada Natasha,

Bon Nadal! Hauries d’haver vist la Torre Stark. Tony i JARVIS realment s’han superat aquest any; era increïble quantes llums de Nadal es podien col·locar a la Torre Stark. Semblava un arbre de Nadal gegant, només que un poc més… Tony. Tots t’hem comprat regals, són al costat del llit per a quan et despertis. Serveix com a incentiu perquè ho facis? Si us plau, desperta, Natasha, si us plau.

**3 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

Avui has empitjorat, has empitjorat molt. No només utilitzes un respirador sinó també un suport vital. Els metges no saben quant de temps et queda però diuen que no gaire. He parlat amb Bruce i ni tan sols ell té una cura. Tot és tan frustrant! I, total, per un simple accident de cotxe que va acabar a l’aigua! És ridícul, Natasha! Vull dir, de totes les formes de morir, hagués pensat que seria en una batalla o durant una missió, però no, moriràs per un accident de cotxe. Sembla irònic, eh? L’experta assassina que mai no fallava cap missió mor per una causa simple i domèstica. I vols saber quina és la pitjor part? Que ni tan sols pots morir lluitant, simplement, un dia deixaràs anar l’últim alè i ja està. Te n’hauràs anat: sense unes últimes paraules immortals, sense un últim bes. Simplement, moriràs.

Ben mirat, suposo que això és tot. Mort. Ens espera a tots, no? Hem nascut per a morir i vivim com si no fos així. Natasha, si mors demà, només vull que sàpigues que em vas completar. De veritat que ho vas fer. Em vas fer veure allò que jo no podia i em vas fer veure la bellesa que hi ha en viure. L’art de viure, una cosa en la qual no érem precisament uns mestres cap dels dos, eh?

Simplement, no te’n vagis encara.

**10 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

Encara ets aquí. Gràcies.

T’estimo. No em deixis.

**11 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

Encara respires.

**12 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

L’equip, junt amb Jane, han vingut a visitar-te avui. Les flors que hi ha als peus del llit s’havien florit així que les hem canviades. Aquesta vegada hi hem posat Roses de Te; Jane ens ha explicat que, en el llenguatge de les flors, volen dir: “sempre et recordaré”.

**13 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

Avui plovia una altra vegada. Ni plovisqueja, ni plou a bots i barrals, simplement plou. Com pot ser que els moments més importants de la nostra vida passen quan hi ha pluja?

El nostre primer bes fou sota la pluja, el nostre primer ball, sota la pluja, i em vaig declarar mentre a fora plovia. Sempre ets diferent quan plou. No sé què és exactament però la teva actitud canvia completament, ets una persona diferent. El teu somriure és una mica més ample i els teus cabells semblen una mica més pèl-rojos. La pluja, per alguna raó, t’allibera.

Fou sota la pluja que se’m va ocórrer una cosa. Era un simple pensament tot i que d’alguna manera, destructiu. El pensament era la veritat. Per molt que ho intenti, Natasha, per molt que ho desitgi, no vas a tornar. Podria regalar-te totes les flors amb tots els significats i tu, igualment, no et despertaries.

No sóc dels que ploren, Natasha, i to ho saps bastant bé Però aquí estic, xop fins al moll de l’os, escrivint la teva carta… i plorant. No sé què és pitjor, el fet que estigui plorant sobre la veritat o que no sóc capaç de distingir entre les meves llàgrimes i la pluja. Són realment tan paregudes?

Natasha, les mans em tremolen i el paper ara és tan xop que amb prou feines puc entendre el que he escrit, normalment el teu tacte em calmaria, però tu no ets aquí. Ets a l’hospital amb res més que una manta perquè no passis fred.

Aguanta, Natasha, ja hi vaig.

**14 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

No t’he visitat avui i ho sento. Recordes quan deies que no ens havien preparat per a lluitar contra monstres i màgia? Bé, no hi estic del tot d’acord. Ens havien preparat per a tot: per a assassins, assassins a sou i molt més, però saps per a què no ens havien preparat? L’única cosa perquè no ens havien preparat no era aquesta. SHIELD ens ha entrenat per a matar qualsevol que es convertís important per a nosaltres i a no preocupar-nos pels nostres sentiments o per la resta. Les emocions ens torna febles. Tanmateix, aquí estem, enmig d’una batalla sense altra cosa a la ment que l’altre. Sempre deies que l’amor era cosa de nens. Saps què penso, Natasha? Penso que ho deies però no t’ho creies.

**15 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

Hem canviat les flors per unes azalees.

_Azalea: cuida’t_

**16 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

Pepper està prenyada i Steve en serà el padrí. Bruce i jo serem oncles, t’ho pots creure?

**17 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

No ha passat res d’important, avui. No ets morta, jo tampoc. Al cap i a la fi, suposo que això és tot el que importa, no?

**26 de gener de 2013**

Estimada Natasha,

Avui he anat al teu funeral. Era ple de paraigües i robes obscures. El director Fury ha sigut el pastor i ha fet un bon treball. He dit que eres la meva promesa, espere que no t’importi. Si les coses no haguessin anat tan malament l’any passat estic segur que m’haguessis dit que sí, així que m’he encarregat de col·locar-te l’anell de compromís al dit abans de la incineració.

Ha sigut una cerimònia íntima en aquell jardí d’Austràlia. Era el teu lloc preferit del món, ho vas dir una vegada. Espero que això no hagi canviat durant el coma.

Natasha, no he dit res sobre tu durant l’acomiadament. Ho sento. Havia escrit un elogi però no he aconseguit que em sortís cap paraula. Simplement m’he estat allà dret plorant; el full s’ha tornat borrós i no podia llegir les paraules. T’hauries rigut de mi, realment ho hauries fet. Per sort, Jane ha vingut i ha llegit l’elogi per mi amb una mà sobre la meva espatlla. Ho ha dit d’una forma preciosa, molt més preciosa que si ho hagués dit jo. El que he trobat curiós al funeral és que la gent deia que te n’havies anat “violentament d’aquest món”, però no és així. Te n’has anat mentre dormies, la forma més tranquil·la de fer-ho. Has sentit dolor? Ho sento molt si ha estat així, de veritat. Dolor era l’última cosa que necessitaves. No hi havia ni un sol parell d’ulls secs a la sala. Veus, Tasha, la gent es preocupava per tu. Tots ploraven per tu. Has sentit el que vaig escriure per a tu? Ho has sentit? Eres a l’habitació, Natasha? Eres dreta al meu costat? Necessite alguna senyal de què encara ets aquí. Només una senyal de què no te n’has anat. Tu no em deixaries, veritat? Natasha, m’ha costat molts anys adonar-me que t’estimava i encara més per a demanar-te una cita. Natasha Romanoff, tu has fet que volgués ser millor del que era. Has fet que volgués ser un home més bo del que era i em vas donar alguna cosa per la qual lluitar i ara, ara no sé què faré. “Tira endavant, Clint”, diries si estiguessis aquí, això és el que diries que fes, no? Em diries que tirés endavant amb la meva vida i que seguís, fins i tot, que em tornés a enamorar. No crec que això passi. T’estimava. Natasha. T’estime. I sempre t’estimaré. Sempre seràs tu.

I saps què, Natasha? Una última cosa abans que te’n vagis. Està plovent a fora.

  


* * *

[1] Solies captivar-me amb la teva llum resplendent//ara estic atrapat per la vida que vas deixar darrere teu//el teu rostre em persegueix als somnis//la teva veu ha destruït tot el meu seny

[2] Estimada Natasha//la tardor ha arribat//deixa’m simplement agafar-te al mà//estimada Natasha, obri els ulls//dóna’m una oportunitat per dir//t’estime i adéu.


End file.
